


Tidak Ada London Hari Ini

by ephemeral (safiradh), rdb1707



Category: Football RPF
Genre: #TAKABURC, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc Fabregas berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuang egonya dan membeli tiket penerbangan ke Istanbul. #TakaburC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidak Ada London Hari Ini

**Author's Note:**

> All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. We made no profit from this fanfiction.

**1.**

Cesc Fabregas berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuang egonya dan membeli tiket penerbangan ke Istanbul. 

Pikirnya, mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak berada dalam satu trek yang sama, dan Cesc dengan sukarela menjadi pihak yang berusaha mencari titik temu di antara keduanya. Karena ia masih—dan mungkin tidak pernah berhenti—berusaha mengais apa pun yang masih tersisa dari apa yang sudah mereka bakar habis pada tahun-tahun belakangan ini.

Ia tidak mengatakan itu berhasil.

(“Kau pergi, Cesc. Aku mengerti keinginanmu merumput di Barcelona, percayalah aku menghormati keputusan itu. Tapi _kau pergi_ , kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku.” 

“Robin...” 

“Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ini.”)

Mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membela klub sebesar Barcelona terasa seperti memenangkan lotre yang selama ini ia damba. Rasanya begitu bombastis, dunia seakan ada dalam genggamannya, tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tapi euforia itu segera berlalu setelah beberapa lama dan Cesc kembali dilemparkan pada realita.

Tidak ada Robin lagi dan ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri.

 

**2.**

“Aku akan menemuimu sore ini.”

“Kau ke Istanbul?”

“Ya, beberapa menit lagi pesawatku berangkat.”

“Oke.”

Tidak ada lagi di antara mereka yang berbicara, maka Cesc menutup panggilan itu.

 

**3.**

Yang mengejutkan, Robin menerima kedatangannya dengan cukup baik. Tidak ada ekspresi menuduh atau penghakiman ketika mendapati Cesc ada di depan pintu rumahnya, Robin memberi anggukan sebagai sapaan—tidak ada jabat tangan atau pelukan—dan lalu membuat gestur untuk Cesc agar berjalan mengikutinya ke luar.

Cesc mengikutinya, mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam.

“Bagaimana Istanbul?”

“Menyenangkan. Anak-anak betah di sini.”

Robin tidak menanyakan London, Cesc mencatat itu dalam hati.

“Aku menonton pertandinganmu kemarin. Di televisi.” Cesc mengingat gol yang dicetak Robin di menit tujuh puluh dua pada pertandingan itu, Fenerbahçe menumbangkan Beksitas dengan gol satu-satunya dari pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh. “Kau bermain baik.” Ia tulus mengatakan itu.

Robin, tanpa repot-repot menanggapi pujian barusan, terdengar begitu letih ketika membalas, “Apa yang kauinginkan dariku sekarang, Cesc?”

Hatinya meneriakkan, _semuanya_. Benaknya tidak kalah kencang berseru, _kembali seperti dulu_. Tubuhnya menyela, _sentuhanmu_. Dan Cesc tidak tahu jawaban mana yang lebih bodoh kedengarannya.

Akhirnya Cesc memutuskan untuk mengatakan, “Aku merindukanmu.” Dengan suara yang terdengar lebih nelangsa dari yang seharusnya.

Robin, di usianya yang menginjak angka tiga puluh empat, kelihatan tegang kali ini. Ekspresi di wajahnya mengeras dan ia kelihatan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya pada Cesc.

Cesc tidak mundur sama sekali ketika lanjut mengatakan, “Aku merindukan itu semua, Robin, aku merindukannya setiap hari.”

“Apa?”

“London.”

Robin terdengar skeptis ketika membalas, “ _Kau_ tinggal di London, apa lagi yang bisa kau rindukan dari itu?”

“Kau tahu yang kumaksud,” balas Cesc sengit. “Arsenal,” Ia mengucapkannya dengan begitu lirih, berbisik, seakan tidak ingin ada orang  yang mendengar seorang pemain Chelsea menyebut nama klub lain dari lisannya. “ _Kita_...”

“Cesc,” Robin menyela, kelihatan begitu kesakitan ketika menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. “jangan.”

Cesc ingin membalas, ingin menekan Robin lebih jauh untuk berhenti menghindarinya, untuk setidaknya memberikan alasan di balik sikapnya yang menjauh. Tapi, masalahnya, ia _tahu_. Ketika Cesc memandang Robin dan melihat pandangan pria itu padanya, ia sudah tahu.

(“Ini hanya Spanyol, Robin. Ini tidak perlu mengubah apa pun di antara kita." 

“Yang benar saja ini tidak mengubah apa pun, ini mengubah _segalanya_!” 

“Yeah, oke, situasinya memang tidak akan bisa sama lagi seperti dulu. Tapi, Robin, kumohon—“ 

“Selamat tinggal, Cesc.”)

Sudah berlalu sekian tahun sejak konversasi itu terjadi dan Cesc mengingatnya seakan itu baru kemarin. Robin masih tetap mengangkat panggilan teleponnya setelah itu, atau membalas pesan-pesan singkat yang rutin ia kirim, tapi keduanya sudah sama-sama tahu segalanya tidak akan sama lagi di antara mereka.

Cesc mungkin seharusnya berdamai dengan fakta itu sejak lama.

Keduanya kini tidak saling menatap atau pun mengatakan sesuatu untuk beberapa saat.

Robin yang pertama kali berbalik. Cesc membiarkannya.

 

**4.**

“Hei, maaf karena tadi sudah membuat suasana tidak enak, tapi— _well_ , besok sore aku akan kembali ke London. Bisa kita bertemu lagi sebelum pesawatku berangkat? Aku,” _Shit_. “aku merindukanmu. Hubungi aku.”

Itu _voicemail_ ketiga yang Cesc kirim. Dan belum ada balasan. Cesc berharap apa sih dari semua ini? Bahwa Robin akan memaafkannya? Bahwa mereka berdua akan kembali seperti dulu?

Awalnya semua itu terdengar mungkin. Bahkan terdengar lebih realistis ketimbang berharap Inggris akan kembali bergabung dengan Uni Eropa. Banyak yang terjadi di antara mereka, lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya Cesc ingat, dan terima kasih pada kebiasaannya yang suka melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu, apa yang Cesc ingat dijamin berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari realita yang ada.

Dia berhenti sejenak saat menimbang-nimbang akan mengirimkan _voicemail_ keempat atau tidak. Tiga saja sudah membuatnya putus asa, apalagi empat. Setelah beberapa belas menit memerhatikan ponselnya tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali _lock_ dan _unlock_ berkali-kali, Cesc menyerah. Akhirnya dia membuat panggilan, tetapi bukan ke Robin.

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanyanya setelah ia mendengar suara ‘halo’ melalui pengeras suara. Cesc butuh didengarkan, butuh seseorang mengerti betapa dia ingin kembali ke masa indahnya dengan Robin van Persie.

“Apanya?”

“Robin,” rahang Cesc mengeras saat mengucapkan nama itu ke orang selain dirinya, “Dia… aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya—mengabaikan, menyingkirkan?” Setelah sebuah helaan napas panjang, barulah dia mengatakan, “Robin tidak mau kembali padaku, Gerard. Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Awalnya dia berharap akan mendengar kata-kata penyembuhan dari sahabatnya itu. Tetapi Cesc malah menemui Gerard Pique meneriakkan, “Tentu saja, bodoh!”

Ekspresi Cesc berubah kecut. “Aku cuma ingin hubungan kami baik, Geri. Tapi dia—“

“Robin,” Gerard memutus perkataan Cesc, “ _He’s not a fucking saint for God’s sake_! Aku temanmu, tapi kalau aku berada dalam posisinya, tentu aku akan marah. Kau pikir mudah memaafkan orang egois sepertimu?! Apalagi dia bukan sekadar _teammate_ , Cesc. Dia… seseorang yang kaucintai.”

“… Ya.” Cesc mengakui pada akhirnya. “Kuakui yang kulakukan itu salah dan aku ada di Chelsea juga adalah hal yang lebih salah lagi. Dosaku banyak, Ger.”

“Syukurlah kau mengerti hal itu.”

“Apakah alasan yang sama juga yang membuatmu menolak semua tawaran transfer itu?”

Saat mendengar jeda, Cesc segera menyesali pertanyaannya.

“Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Cesc.”

Percakapan mereka kemudian segera berganti ke topik yang lebih ringan dan panggilan berakhir beberapa menit setelahnya. Kamar hotel yang ditinggali Cesc terasa sepi setelah ia berhenti berbicara.

Ia melirik ponselnya sekali lagi.

Masih belum ada balasan dari Robin.

 

**5.**

“Jangan sekarang Dina, aku pusing.”

Dina Layla, anak bungsu Robin, memberengut saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Tetapi toh, ia pada akhirnya tetap berhenti memaksa sang ayah untuk menemaninya bersepeda. (“Maafkan Ayah!” Robin berteriak saat Dina Layla mulai memacu sepedanya keluar rumah.) Beberapa hari ini wajah Robin terlihat muram. Bahkan Shaqueel yang biasanya cuek bisa berkata kalau Robin selalu memasang muka jelek belakangan ini.

Robin menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang. Barangkali anaknya benar, dia memang sedang tidak baik belakangan ini. Televisi di ruang keluarga dinyalakan tanpa ditonton, Bouchra barangkali akan marah tetapi Robin tidak peduli.

Usianya 34 tahun, sebuah usia matang bagi pemain sepakbola. Usia yang seharusnya tidak lagi direpotkan dengan kenangan masa lalu. Dia punya keluarga, kehidupan yang layak, merasa cukup, kurang apalagi?

Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan menikmati pemandangan kota Istanbul di sore hari. Tetapi tidak dengan belakangan ini. Robin tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Francesc Fabregas i Soler, sungguh. Tiba-tiba saja datang ke Istanbul, menemuinya, mengatakan rindu; seolah apa yang dulu dia ucapkan belum cukup jelas bagi Cesc untuk mengerti bahwa mereka _usai_.

Melihat Cesc dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dalam jarak dekat setelah sekian lama membuat hatinya goyah. Ada sesuatu dalam mata Cesc yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Robin mengerti, kisah mereka seperti drama berseri: tamat dalam ketidakpastian yang butuh kejelasan.

Kalau sudah begitu lalu apa? Dia harus menyelesaikan ini? Kembali menghadapi Cesc yang menghantuinya? Arsenal dan London dan Barcelona dan Manchester dan London lagi?

Lelucon macam apa ini.

Ponsel Robin bergetar, ada notifikasi _voicemail_. Sekarang ini, dia tidak perlu keahlian seorang cenayang untuk tahu bahwa Cesc-lah pengirimnya. Ia berusaha abai. _Voicemail_ kedua, masih ia abaikan, tapi Robin mulai gusar. _Voicemail_ ketiga dan Robin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Oke Cesc—Robin kalah, kaudapat maumu.

Robin mendengarkan _voicemail_ tersebut, satu demi satu.

 

**6.**

Cesc memandang _boarding pass_ nya dengan resah. Tak henti-hentinya mata Cesc berganti pandang dari _boarding pass_ ke pintu masuk. Ia akan bertolak menuju London dalam waktu satu setengah jam dan tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus masuk ke ruang tunggu.

Pikirannya kontradiktif sekali saat ini. Ada satu sisi dari diri Cesc yang mengharapkan Robin, tetapi ada juga sisi lain yang terus membisikkan realita, menanyakan alasan rasional mengapa seorang Robin van Persie _mau-maunya_ datang ke bandara hanya karena _voicemail_ Cesc yang bahkan tidak menyebutkan jam keberangkatan.

Dia kurang bodoh apa coba.

Melihat ke pintu masuk hanya membuatnya cemas, memandang _boarding pass_ di tangan membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya pulang hari ini. Tidak, tidak saat masih ada yang harus diselesaikan di antara mereka.

Cesc sesungguhnya sadar bahwa mereka berpisah dengan titel ‘baik-baik saja’. Ada pemberitahuan, ada komunikasi, ada perpisahan, dan kalau masih kurang puas—ada jumpa pers. Namun Cesc mengerti, semua perpisahan itu tidak memisahkan apapun saat hatinya masih belum rela memberi stempel ‘tamat’ pada drama singkat yang ada antara dirinya dengan Robin.

Tiga puluh menit usai. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum namanya dipanggil oleh petugas bandara untuk segera masuk ruang tunggu.

Cesc panik. Ia berubah pikiran. Ia bukannya akan memberi penyelesaian absolut mengenai hubungannya, bukan?! Dia ke Istanbul, mengorbankan liburnya yang berharga, memesan tiket dengan harga setinggi langit, karena dia masih ingin ada sesuatu antara dia dan Robin.

Cesc merogoh sakunya, mencari ponsel yang berada dalam keadaan mati, lalu cepat-cepat menyalakannya. Namanya sudah dipanggil di seantero bandara, tetapi si empunya nama justru berdoa supaya ponselnya segera menyala, kemudian menekan nomor yang (oke, ia tahu ini mengenaskan) dihapalnya di luar kepala. Ia kira ini adalah _voicemail_ terakhir, tapi di nada dering pertama—

“Halo, Cesc?”

Jantungnya seolah mau copot.

 

**7.**

Robin ingin menyumpahi Cesc untuk semua masalah yang ia berikan selama beberapa hari terakhir. 

Lagi-lagi, tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan ia menjadi seorang ayah yang buruk. Ia kembali menolak ajakan Shaqueel untuk main golf hari ini, menolak main dengan Dina Layla—apa lagi?—seharian di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun? Astaga, dia harus menghentikan semua ini.

Robin tertawa saat memutar semua _voicemail_ dari Cesc dan tidak ada satupun yang menyebutkan waktu keberangkatan. Ia memutar mata. Apa ini artinya dia harus menebak sendiri Cesc akan pergi dengan pesawat yang mana? Robin geli saat memikirkan hal ini.

“Robin, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu?”

Suara Bouchra mengalihkan Robin dari lamunan. Wanita itu membawa nampan berisi makanan dan barulah Robin ingat kalau ia belum sarapan sama sekali. Robin melirik jam, sudah jam dua siang.

“Maaf.”

Bouchra berjalan dan meletakkan nampan di samping ranjang. Lalu ia duduk dan mendekati suaminya. “Robin, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini.”

“ _Yeah_ , aku tahu.”

“Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini? Kalau memang ada masalah, apa kau keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku?”

“Entahlah,” Robin mengedikkan bahu, “Aku… Er, bukan, maksudku ada seseorang yang datang ke Istanbul beberapa hari yang lalu.” Ia ingin melanjutkan, tetapi kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat saat dihadapkan dengan tatapan Bouchra yang menusuk. Robin mendesah. “… Seorang mantan rekan setim, Bouchra. Aku harus bagaimana?”

“Fabregas?”

Nama itu meluncur dari mulut Bouchra dengan sensasi familier yang aneh. Robin merasa ditampar saat mendengar istrinya mengucapkan nama Cesc. Seolah Bouchra mengetahui bahwa ada hal lain di balik kedekatannya dengan Cesc. Seolah Bouchra mengerti bahwa ia dan Cesc bukan ‘sekadar sahabat’ seperti yang ada di koran. Seolah Bouchra tahu bahwa Robin mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

Tetapi Robin sadar bahwa itu semua hanya ketakutannya yang berlebihan. Ia mengangguk pelan. “Yep, _the one and only_ , Cesc Fabregas.”

“Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya bukan, sejak kalian pisah tim?”

“Ya.”

“Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini, tetapi apa kalian bermusuhan karena itu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa memberi alasan ke Shaq walau dia selalu menanyakan Cesc. Ada apa Robin?”

Saat dikonfrontasi seperti ini, bahkan Robin tidak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa. Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan mereka? Seandainya Robin bisa menjawab. Karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan mereka berdua, selain fakta bahwa Cesc meninggalkannya untuk Barcelona yang akhirnya membuang Cesc, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terdampar di dua benua berbeda dan di tim yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan menjadi bagian di dalamnya.

“Aku… juga tidak tahu, sungguh. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemuinya di bandara dan dia meminta maaf padaku. Tapi kurasa aku belum  bisa melakukan itu. Aku menyesalinya, sungguh.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu dia kembali hari ini dan aku merasa kalau aku tidak menemuinya, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Cesc lagi.”

“Kapan dia kembali?”

“Aku tidak tahu,” dari tadi ia mengucapkan hal yang sama dan—ya, apa sih yang Robin tahu mengenai Cesc Fabregas sekarang? “Aku tahu dia kembali sore ini, tapi entah jam berapa. Menurut perkiraanku dia akan kembali dengan pesawat British Airways jam—“

“Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi Robin? Cepat temui dia sebelum Cesc berangkat! Kau tidak akan mengubah apapun kalau kau hanya diam di sini dan menghela napas!” Bouchra segera menarik Robin untuk berdiri, lalu menatap suaminya dengan wajah memaksa. Robin tahu, di saat seperti ini, ia tidak bisa melawan.

“Baiklah, baiklah,” Robin segera mengambil bajunya di lemari. Bouchra masih di sana, mengawasi. Sejenak ia meragu. “Kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku menemuinya?”

“Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi bukankah kau sendiri bilang kalau Cesc sahabatmu?”

Pertanyaan Bouchra membuat Robin tersentak. _Seandainya ia tahu._ Tetapi Robin tersenyum saja, memakai baju, lalu meminta pendapat Bouchra. “Sudah rapi?”

“Bukan yang terbaik tapi setidaknya akan bagus di kamera paparazzi,” puji Bouchra setengah bercanda.

Robin tertawa. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, Bouchra memanggilnya.

“Oh, Robin!”

“Ya?”

“Katakan pada Cesc kalau dia bisa mampir untuk makan malam. Dan Shaqueel merindukannya.”

Robin tersenyum, namun senyum itu merupakan campuran antara senang dan ironi. _Bukan hanya Shaq, aku **juga** merindukannya_. Tapi tidak ia katakan kalimat itu keras-keras. Rahasia antara Cesc dan Robin tidak diketahui siapapun, bahkan oleh istri dan anak-anak mereka. Cukup mereka berdua yang mengetahui dan mereka berdua saja yang merasakan betapa menyiksanya merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa diceritakan ke siapapun.

(Kecuali Gerard Pique, sepertinya.)

 

**8.**

Di sepanjang jalan Robin masih ingin menyumpahi Cesc Fabregas.

Berulang kali ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu salah. Dia seharusnya putar balik saja, bermain dengan Shaqueel dan menemani Dina. Atau malah membantu Bouchra memasak. Tetapi ada satu bagian dalam hatinya yang merasa bahwa melepaskan Cesc dan menguburnya ke dalam kotak ‘masa lalu kelam’ bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan dan itu hanya akan membuat hati Robin semakin tak tenang.

Banyak pertanyaan tak terucap kala Robin memacu mobilnya di jalanan Istanbul. Apa yang Robin inginkan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Apa yang Cesc inginkan? Tetapi seperti semua retorika yang ada, pertanyaan itu tidak menemukan jawabannya dan di tiap detik yang berjalan, selalu ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menyerah.

Robin menatap GPS dalam mobilnya. 15 menit lagi dan ia akan sampai di bandara. Ini konyol, seharusnya ia pulang saja. Dan memang itulah yang akan dilakukan Robin seandainya tidak ada telepon dari nomor tak dikenal yang muncul di layarnya. Tapi ia tahu betul siapa pemilik nomor tersebut.

“Halo, Cesc?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

(Dia… tidak salah nomor, kan?)

“Cesc?”

“Robin! Kau mengangkat teleponku!”

Robin tertawa. “Tentu saja bodoh!” Nuansa telepon kali ini terasa lebih ringan dari semua telepon yang ada selama seminggu terakhir. “Kau masih di Istanbul?”

Belum sempat Cesc menjawab, Robin mendengar sayup-sayup di latar belakang nama Cesc dipanggil melalui pengeras suara. Ada sedikit kekecewaan menyeruak di dada Robin. “Kau sudah mau pulang?”

“Kau mau aku pulang?”

Balasan dari Cesc mengejutkannya, tetapi ia lebih terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan. “Tidak. Buang tiketmu, keluar dari sana, dan tunggu aku di depan. Kau mau melakukannya?”

Sekali lagi bukan jawaban yang diberikan Cesc, melainkan pertanyaan. “Kapan kau sampai ke sini?”

Robin melirik GPS. “10 menit lagi.”

 

**9.**

“Masuklah,” Robin memerintahkan Cesc yang nampak bergeming di depan mobilnya. Cesc membuka pintu dengan ragu dan memberikan Robin senyum grogi.

Beberapa menit pertama mereka habiskan dalam diam.

Cesc yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. Tendensinya untuk bicara tak pernah berubah kendati sudah lebih dari satu dasawarsa sejak Arsenal. “Um… Jadi, kita mau ke mana?”

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu di Istanbul, Robin melayangkan senyum cerahnya ke Cesc. “Rahasia,” katanya.

Cesc mendengus geli tetapi masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal sehingga tiap senyum yang ia berikan terasa seperti menyeret beban. Robin menangkap gelagat itu dan bertanya. “Ada apa Cesc?”

“Kenapa kau melakukan ini Robin?” Cesc berujar dengan nada menuduh, tidak suka. “Aku sudah mau pulang, menyerah, dan berusaha fokus untuk laga musim depan. Lalu apa yang kaulakukan sekarang Robin? Kenapa kau menyuruhku membuang tiketku? Aku benci dirimu, Robin.”

“Cesc—“

“Tapi aku lebih benci diriku sendiri yang senang karena disuruh membuang tiketku.”

Cesc menarik tangan Robin lepas dari setir, memaksa pria Belanda itu untuk menautkan tangan dengannya. “Aku benci pada diriku yang selalu berharap bahwa ‘kita’ terus ada. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang masih saja berharap pada om-om ubanan. (“Cesc, ngomong apa—“ Robin memprotes tidak terima.) Dan kau tahu tidak sih kalau tiketku mahal? Aku beli tiket _first class_ , Robin! Kau harus bayar ganti rugi padaku!”

Robin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ke Cesc. Pandangannya masih lurus ke jalan tetapi senyum bermain di dalam wajahnya.

Cesc menunggu.

“Jadi… tidak ada London hari ini?” godanya pada si pria Katalan.

Cesc memutar mata. “Salah siapa coba?”

“Yap, itu salahku,” timpal Robin, masih tersenyum. “ _I love you,_ Francesc Fabregas i Soler.”

Cesc menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali memandang Robin, memandang helai-helai uban yang ada di kepalanya, menatap keriput yang telah terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun, memerhatikan betapa cokelatnya iris Robin yang dulu memesonanya—hingga saat ini.

“ _I know_.”

 

.

 

**10.**

Cesc Fabregas berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuang egonya dan membeli tiket penerbangan ke Istanbul. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk mengemis cinta, terlalu letih untuk bermusuhan, terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali ia menemui Robin van Persie. Masa muda mereka sudah nyaris berakhir, kehidupan berkeluarga mereka sudah stabil dengan karir yang akan dikenang oleh banyak orang.

(“Apa yang kauharapkan dari kita Cesc?” 

“Apa maksudmu Robin?”

“Setelah kau pulang ke London, apa yang kauinginkan? Apa kau menginginkan kehidupan yang stabil dan tenang, atau kau menginginkan kesenangan sesaat seperti yang bisa kita dapatkan dulu?” 

“Rob—“ 

“Pilih satu, Cesc.” 

“… Kalau begitu, aku tidak pilih keduanya.”)

Mereka terlalu tua untuk bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Pipi merona, hadiah-hadiah kecil, dan ucapan-ucapan sudah bukan untuk mereka. Tapi mereka tidak pernah terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa masih ada sesuatu dari dalam diri mereka untuk dipertahankan.

Cesc Fabregas berusia tiga puluh tahun ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuang egonya dan membeli tiket penerbangan ke Istanbul. Dan apakah dia menyesalinya?

Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

* * *

“Apa-apaan ini?!” 

“Apanya?”

“Kau mengajakku makan paella di Istanbul, Robin??”

“Apa salahnya?”

“Kau. Mengajak. Aku. Makan. Paella. _In this fucking Istanbul?!_ ”

“Ya, lalu? Menurutku paella di sini enak. Kau harus mencobanya.”

“Robin, paella makanan asli Spanyol!!!”

“… Cesc, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Cepat masuk, orang-orang memerhatikan kita.”

“Aku lupa seberapa idiotnya dirimu, Robin.”

“Tapi kau suka padaku yang _retard_ ini kan?”

“… _Shut up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma bisa bilang: akhirnya kelar. Dari awal daftar buat fandom ini di challenge Takabur, saya udah niat "pokoknya mau bikin yang hepi, yang bikin blushing!" Dan ya, akhirnya buat starter saya bikin yang bernuansa "ahelaaaah". Tapi semuanya berubah saat dapet undian punya Fira. Kukira Fira bikin yang unyu, yang fluff, apaan malah dikasih genre kampret begini. Perjuangan banget ngelarinnya, sampai entah berapa kali nekan tombol backspace.
> 
> Semoga starternya puas. Awalnya saya mau bikin lebih panjang lagi tapi... ternyata kepanjangan. Terus ya udah, banyak yang saya potong. Ya sudahlah.
> 
> Endingnya bego gitu gapapalah ya. Masa dari 2012 sampai sekarang asin mulu :"((((


End file.
